


even if stars die out (you’re still my favorite one)

by jeonsblues



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Stars, for ji bc i love him, u are the brightest to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsblues/pseuds/jeonsblues
Summary: stars die out, but the light and love remain.





	even if stars die out (you’re still my favorite one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dongju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/gifts).

> for ji, 
> 
> this isn’t as long as yours or as beautiful as yours, but you said anything i’d give you would be beautiful to you either way. i wrote this yesterday around 2-3 am after reading your namkook fic !!! it’s short, but it’s for u !!!

you say you’re sad  
because most stars  
die out  
you’re not wrong but  
i think they die out  
because they’re  
unloved  
lonely  
and their star heart  
can’t take it anymore  
so it gets smaller as  
each night passes  
because each one is a  
longing night without  
another star to  
make a constellation with  
to make beauty with  
to love with  
so then i think  
you will never die out  
never because i  
will always be  
with you  
side by side  
you say i shine  
brighter but you do  
because baby  
stars like you  
that are blinded  
by my light  
truly fail  
to realize how  
much light  
surrounds them

**Author's Note:**

> <888 hope u enjoyed :]


End file.
